


Wanted to Do This

by deniallisstrong



Series: Ziam Tumblr Drabbles (ifigureditout) [18]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/pseuds/deniallisstrong
Summary: “Mind if I cut in?” The low voice filters through the mindless chatter surrounding Liam, sounding a bit unsure and… familiar?The hand on his shoulder blade reaffirms what his pounding heart has dared to hope. “Zayn.” The word falls from his lips breathlessly as he spins around to find the source, hearing chuckling in the distance from his sister, Ruth, about ‘going to find Mom’. And then the two of them are alone.Well, as alone as the two can be when surrounded by one hundred of Liam’s parents’ closest friends.“You made it,” Liam beams, his fingers finding their place against Zayn’s cheekbones as his hands cup around his jaw.“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Li,” Zayn smiles, setting his hands against Liam’s lightly.(Or, where Zayn shows up unexpectedly to Liam's parents' vow renewal. Things get even sappier from there.Thanks to Sabrina, @larmes-de-pluie for the idea on how to execute the prompt and @cartierliam for the slow dancing prompt)





	Wanted to Do This

“Mind if I cut in?” The low voice filters through the mindless chatter surrounding Liam, sounding a bit unsure and… familiar?

The hand on his shoulder blade reaffirms what his pounding heart has dared to hope. “Zayn.” The word falls from his lips breathlessly as he spins around to find the source, hearing chuckling in the distance from his sister, Ruth, about ‘going to find Mom’. And then the two of them are alone.

Well, as alone as the two can be when surrounded by one hundred of Liam’s parents’ closest friends.

“You made it,” Liam beams, his fingers finding their place against Zayn’s cheekbones as his hands cup around his jaw.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Li,” Zayn smiles, setting his hands against Liam’s lightly.

“You know you didn’t  _have_  to come. It’s not a real wedding, you know,” Liam teases, waggling his eyebrows as a laugh bursts out of him, his head falling back as a deep crinkle forms around his eyes.

In response, Zayn runs his fingers over Liam’s, pausing as he reaches the back side of the palm. With a smirk, he pulls the hands off of his face, grasping around one as well as he’s able. A giggle escapes his lips as he pulls Liam out onto the dance floor, fighting his way through a sea of people to find a prime spot in the center.

“Zayn!” Liam cries as he’s jerked along by his boyfriend, apologizing as each second passes and he hits smack dab in the middle of another couple.

“Leeyum, it’s obviously important to your parents,” Zayn mutters, leaning in close so that Liam can hear him over the live band, currently playing an acoustic cover of some ‘80s love song. “Besides, I wanted to do this.” Letting go of Liam momentarily, one of his hands finds Liam’s shoulder blade, the other re-clasping onto the just-held hand. Sucking a breath in, Liam slides his free hand down to Zayn’s waist, doing his best to ignore his rapidly warming hands, the uneven drumming of his heart through his ears.

Nodding over to Karen and Geoff, Zayn smiles. They’re in their own little worlds as they slow dance, mouthing the lyrics to the other with an overflow of energy, as they had been for almost an hour now. “It doesn’t matter if it’s a vow renewal. Or a birthday. Hell, it could even be little Jimmy losing his  _first tooth_ ,” Zayn grins, eyes softening when he catches Liam’s gaze. “I’ll be there.”

Beginning to move his feet in an uncoordinated circle, he chuckles, “I’m not sure why  _I’m_  leading.” At Zayn’s shuffling, Liam hums almost inaudibly, the other boy beginning to guide him at every step. “ _You’re_  the better dancer here,” Zayn continues, lifting one arm up and awkwardly flicking his wrist to spin Liam around.

“But I still love you,” Liam breathes as he follows along, keeping any jokes to himself as the world momentarily spins around him. “How’d you get away from work?” He asks quietly as he once again finds himself back in Zayn’s arms.

“I called in a favor,” Zayn grins as he continues rocking the both of them. “ _I_ need breaks from rehearsals sometimes,” he starts, his smile growing. “Which I know  _you_ wouldn’t understand.”

“Shut  _up_ ,” Liam scoffs, leaning in closer as he pushes against Zayn’s hand and shoulder in a weak attempt to shove him. Liam breaks into a grin, not able to hold the motion back any longer.

The smile that had been etched onto Zayn’s face falls suddenly as he inches his face forward, gaze unflinching as he spits out, “Make me.”

So Liam shuts him up the only way he knows how. Lifts his head a bit, filling all the remaining space between their lips with a soft breath, and presses into him hard, stopping Zayn mid-dance.

Zayn pulls back after what feels like only seconds, a nervous chuckle leaving his lips. “I’m surrounded by all your family here still, you know,” he frowns, his teeth scratching along the surface of his bottom lip as his eyes shift around the crowded area.

“You started it, though,” Liam shrugs as he raises his eyebrows with a grin. 

Zayn just gives him a look. “Alright, alright,” Liam concedes with a laugh, setting his hands where they were previously to bring Zayn back into the dance. The two are quiet for a moment as Liam clears his throat, his gaze spanning wide to take in the whole event. Swallowing, he whispers, “Can you believe this could be us one day?”

Zayn leans his head back to try to get a better glance at the other boy at these words. “A vow renewal?” Zayn taunts, knitting his eyebrows together. “I mean, I think you’re thinking a  _bit_  too far in advance…” Zayn trails off, his nose scrunching up as his lips turn up into a smile.

Liam rolls his eyes and lets out a huff. “You know what I  _mean_ , Z.”

“I’m thinking something similar to this, actually. An outdoor reception, not too many people…” Liam pauses a moment, thinking.

“Except maybe a  _slightly_ different theme,” Zayn mumbles, his eyes catching on all the woodland creature figurines surrounding them.

“But,  _Zed_ ,” Liam whines as he bends down slightly to give him a little peck. “That was my  _favorite part_.”

Zayn snorts, detaching himself from Liam so he can place his hands around his waist. Liam’s body responds, his hands finding their way behind Zayn’s neck, intertwining themselves in the little hairs on the nape of his neck.

“Liam Malik,” Liam tries out in a whisper, liking the way the words feel as they leave his lips. 

“Liam Malik,” Zayn repeats, his amber eyes bright, distracting Liam as his breath falls hot on Liam’s face. “I like the sound of that,” Zayn smirks as he gives Liam’s hand a light squeeze.

And, for once, Liam is left speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another old Tumblr drabble. Let me know what you think x


End file.
